Sentiments douloureux
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Après l'élection d'Etoile, Shizuma commence à agir étrangement avec Nagisa qui essayera désespérément de savoir la raison... Nagisa x Shizuma.


**A.N : **Ah, je suis déçue…

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfics françaises sur le couple Shizuma x Nagisa. J'ai donc décidée d'en faire une, même si j'ai un peu de difficulté avec l'univers de Strawberry Panic. Ma fic se passe après l'anime… C'est comme une suite si vous voulez. Donc ce serait grandement préférable de bien connaitre Strawberry Panic pour être capable de comprendre.

Bon vous pourrez remarquer que ça commence assez… « rapidement ». Mais c'est fait exprès. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses non plus, mais j'en avais en quelque sorte pas le choix. Vous remarquerez en même temps qu'il y a un peu de Tamao x Nagisa, mais ce n'est pas le couple de ma fic. Le couple principal est Shizuma x Nagisa. Mais il y aura également du Amane x Hikari et peut-être même du Tsubomi x Yaya… Je n'en suis pas encore certaine.

Je suis également désolée pour les fautes. Je suis Canadienne ou Québécoise si vous préférez… J'ai de la difficulté avec les mots purement français. ^^'

Bref, enjoy ! ;o;

**DISCLAIMER : Strawberry Panic ne m'appartient pas ainsi que les personnages !**

* * *

><p>Nagisa contemplait le coucher du soleil depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. La neige tombait tranquillement, recouvrant alors le sol d'un blanc éclatant. Les nombreux arbres perdaient leurs feuilles, se préparant ainsi pour en refaire de nouveaux rendus au printemps. <em>Printemps…<em> La saison où Shizuma allait être diplômée. En mars plus exactement. Il ne restait pas grand temps avant que celle-ci ne parte, avant d'être séparée d'elle. Un pincement vint se poser sur le cœur de Nagisa. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas que Shizuma parte. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire… Elle _allait_ partir. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges posa sa main sur la fenêtre, et soupira.

Un long soupire bruyant.

« - Nagisa-chan… ? L'interpella une voix hésitante. »

Nagisa se retourna alors, faisant ainsi face à son amie qui était également sa camarade de chambre, Tamao. Cette dernière abordait une expression inquiète sur le visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche, semblait hésiter, puis décida de ne pas parler. La fille aux cheveux bleus fit un pas en avant, arriva pour poser sa main sur son épaule, mais la retira en baissant la tête. Nagisa détourna alors le regard, mal à l'aise. Depuis l'élection d'Etoile, sa relation d'amitié avec Tamao avait changée. Elle n'était plus la même. Il y avait toujours cet atmosphère embarrassant; Tamao semblait déçue et triste alors que Nagisa avait toujours un sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait. Oui… ce sentiment de culpabilité pour l'avoir laissé tomber à l'élection d'Etoile. Elles n'avaient d'ailleurs pas gagnées parce que la fille aux cheveux rouges s'était enfuie avec Shizuma. Les gagnantes étaient donc Amane et Hikari de Spica.

Nagisa s'assit sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Un silence faisait place. Ce silence embarrassant qui se produisait de plus en plus souvent depuis ce fameux jour. C'était comme si elle avait trahit Tamao, après tout… Non… Elle l'avait _vraiment_ trahi. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle se sentait honteuse de l'avoir laissé tomber. Mais en même temps, elle n'avait rien pu faire à cet instant ne serait-ce que d'aller rejoindre Shizuma qui lui avait avouée si soudainement ses sentiments. Nagisa porta un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'air pensive. Elles avaient partagées leur deuxième baisé … cette journée-là. Un baisé à la fois passionné et tendre. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Ce baisé avait été le dernier. Shizuma l'évitait. Chaque fois qu'elle la rencontrait dans les couloirs, elle évitait de la regarder. Comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé entre elles.

Ça faisait si… mal.

Tamao était silencieusement en train de préparer la table pour la Tea Party de ce soir. Même si aucune des deux filles n'étaient d'humeur à en faire une. Elle prépara ensuite le thé, leva la tête et fit un sourire à son amie. C'était un sourire forcé. Nagisa pouvait le remarquer. Elle allait d'ailleurs ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, mais fut interrompit par un coup sur la porte. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges se leva alors, et ouvrit la porte. C'était Hikari, Yaya et Tsubomi. La fille aux cheveux roses et la grande fille aux cheveux noirs étaient en train de se disputer encore pour un sujet assez idiot, causant pas mal de bruit. Nagisa leur fit signe de se taire. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller dans le bureau de la Sœur; la dernière fois, elles avaient toutes été obligées de faire le ménage. Les filles entrèrent alors, et Nagisa remarqua aussitôt que Chiyo était là aussi; elle ne l'avait certainement pas remarqué à cause de sa grandeur assez petite.

Les amies s'assirent à tour de rôle sur le sol, autour de la petite table. Tamao commença à servir le thé. Quand elle arriva pour remplir la tasse de Nagisa, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle en renversa donc sans le faire exprès sur son amie qui poussa un petit cri à cause de la soudaine douleur; ça brulait. Tamao prit aussitôt une expression effrayée. Elle empoigna une serviette et essuya le dégât.

« - Ex-excuse-moi Nagisa-chan, je…

- Ce… Ce n'est rien… »

Tamao baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres.

Des larmes commencèrent soudainement à couler sur les deux joues de celle-ci.

« - Tamao-chan… ? »

C'était si inhabituel de la part de la fille aux cheveux bleus que Nagisa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Lui avait-elle vraiment causé autant de mal en allant rejoindre Shizuma ? Tsubomi et Yaya, qui était toujours en train de se disputer, s'arrêtèrent soudainement et portèrent toutes leur regard sur les deux amies. Hikari et Chiyo semblaient plutôt mal à l'aise par cette soudaine atmosphère.

Tamao se leva soudainement et se jeta sur son lit où elle se recroquevilla. Ce n'était pas la Tamao que les filles connaissaient. La fille aux cheveux bleus ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses… du moins, pas en publique. Quelque chose clochait. Yaya regarda les deux filles à tour de rôle, sembla réfléchir, puis se leva finalement avec un air désolé. Elle s'approcha d'Hikari, de Chiyo et de Tsubomi.

« - Peut-être ferait-on mieux d'annuler la Tea Party de ce soir… ? Je crois que ce serait préférable de laisser Nagisa et Tamao seules, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Hikari et Chiyo approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, tandis que Tsubomi croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs.

« - Et pourquoi ça ? demanda la fille aux cheveux roses en boudant. »

Yaya soupira. Bien sûr, Tsubomi n'en faisait qu'à sa tête… surtout quand c'était Yaya qui lui demandait quelque chose… Hikari chuchota alors à l'oreille de la fille aux cheveux roses :

« - Yaya-chan a raison, Tsubomi. Tamao ne semble pas en état pour faire une Tea Party ce soir. »

Les joues de Tsubomi s'empourprèrent alors, tandis que Yaya lui tira la langue; cette dernière l'évita. Et puisque c'était Hikari, la nouvelle Etoile, qui lui avait demandé, elle approuva. Les filles s'excusèrent alors et partirent tous ensembles avec un air un peu déçu et inquiet.

Les pleurements de Tamao se faisaient entendre dans toute la chambre. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Nagisa qui n'avait pas remarquée que les filles étaient déjà partit. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Tamao souffrait. Son amie souffrait à cause d'elle. Tout était de… _sa_ faute. La fille aux cheveux rouges serra les poings, se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille aux cheveux bleus ; ses épaules se soulevaient au même rythme que de sa respiration saccadée.

Elle n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état…

« - Je suis désolée Tamao-chan… »

Elle ne répondit pas. Nagisa baissa la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas son amie; elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Pourquoi le fait qu'elle s'était enfuie avec Shizuma lui faisait autant de mal ? Serait-elle… ? Nagisa écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc ça… La raison pour laquelle Tamao avait mal… La fille aux cheveux rouges rejoignit son amie sur le lit, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit sa tête sur son épaule; elle commença alors à sangloter en proférant des excuses sans arrêt. Tamao arrêta alors de pleurer, et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Elle avait un air déterminé sur le visage.

Elle empoigna les mains de Nagisa entre les siennes et la regarda sérieusement dans les yeux.

« - Je t'aime Nagisa… »

Ses trois mots heurtèrent la fille aux cheveux rouges de plein fouet. Elle avait bien devinée; Tamao l'aimait. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas réciproque. La fille aux cheveux bleus le savait; c'était pour ça qu'elle souffrait. C'était la raison de ses pleurs, de son étrange comportement. Nagisa la serra alors dans ses bras. Elle savait à quel point ça faisait mal. Après tout, quand elle croyait que Shizuma ne pouvait pas oublier Kaori, ça l'avait fait autant souffrir. Elle pouvait la comprendre. Elle passa doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux bleus;

Il fallait juste qu'elle la rejette délicatement…

« - Promet-moi quelque chose Tamao-chan… »

Tamao leva la tête et osa la regarder dans les yeux; ceux-ci brillaient d'une lueur triste. La fille aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête d'un air incertain.

« - Promet-moi que nous resterons amies peu importe ce qu'il arrivera… »

Le visage de Tamao se déforma alors soudainement à cause de la douleur. Elle venait de se faire rejeter ! Elle s'était faite rejetée par celle qu'elle aimait… Ça faisait si mal… Nagisa resserra son étreinte. Tamao posa sa tête sur sa poitrine où elle commença à sangloter bruyamment. La fille aux cheveux rouges frotta tranquillement son dos afin de la calmer. Elles restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, et Tamao murmura enfin d'une voix enrouillée :

« - Je te le promets, Nagisa-chan… »

Nagisa lui sourit alors. Tamao en fit de même. Même si son amie avait refusé ses sentiments, elles resteront ensemble. Rien ne pouvait briser leur amitié. Même pas _ça_.

Avoir l'amitié de la fille aux cheveux rouges la comblait déjà…

Oui… Seulement être aux côtés de Nagisa l'emplissait de bonheur…

Les deux filles s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

oOo

Nagisa ouvrit les yeux en poussant un grognement quand la douce lumière du soleil matinal lui aveugla les yeux. Elle sursauta violemment quand elle remarqua que Tamao dormait dans le même lit qu'elle… Puis, elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Elle afficha un sourire triste avant de se lever tranquillement du lit pour ne pas réveiller son amie. Surtout qu'elle dormait paisiblement, la réveiller ne serait pas une bonne chose.

Elle remarqua que la table de la Tea Party n'avait pas été rangée… Elle avait carrément oubliée. Hikari et les autres devaient être déçues. Elle soupira, et commença à ranger en plaçant la théière et les tasses à leur endroit habituel. Elle fit la même chose avec ce qui restait. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle empoigna son uniforme scolaire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Après s'avoir habillée, elle empoigna un élastique et s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval comme elle le faisait habituellement. Elle prit ensuite sa petite cravate bleue pour la nouer autour de son cou. La robe de l'uniforme scolaire avait beau être jolie, mais elle était serrée au niveau de la taille. Elle grimaça.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Tamao dormait toujours. Elle regarda l'heure qu'il était. Les cours ne commençaient que dans une heure. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas envie de petit déjeuner; même si elle était plutôt gourmande… Elle avait donc beaucoup de temps libre. Elle sortit de la chambre en fermant tranquillement la porte derrière pour ne pas causer de bruit et réveiller son amie.

Même s'il faisait plutôt frai dehors, elle décida de prendre une marche pour essayer de se changer les idées. Juste le fait de penser qu'elle avait rejetée Tamao hier soir, la rendait triste; elle culpabilisait, surtout.

Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Elle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal.

Elle le savait.

Des cris stridents se faisaient entendre au loin. Nagisa leva un sourcil, remarquant un groupe de filles qui s'étaient rassemblées autour de quelque chose ou plutôt autour de… deux personnes. La fille aux cheveux rouges entra dans le troupeau, curieuse. C'était les deux nouvelles Etoile; Amane et Hikari; elles se tenaient la main. Un petit sourire fendit alors le visage de Nagisa. Les deux filles formaient un couple superbe. Côte-à-côte elles ressemblaient étrangement à un prince et à une princesse. Même si elle avait en quelque sorte perdue contre eux, Nagisa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les trouver formidables. Par contre, le fait de penser qu'elles avaient remplacées Shizuma pour le rôle de l'Etoile la rendait triste. Après tout, elle ne voyait personne d'autre qu'elle pour ce rôle.

C'était comme si Shizuma avait toujours été Etoile…

Nagisa soupira et se retourna. C'était alors qu'elle remarqua que Yaya était de retrait, une expression triste sur le visage. La fille aux cheveux rouges leva un sourcil, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec la fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle semblait… seule. Nagisa allait la rejoindre, mais Chiyo se planta devant elle avec un grand sourire.

« - Bonjour Nagisa onee-sama ! »

La fille aux cheveux rouges lui sourit alors.

« - Ah, bonjour Chiyo-chan. »

Nagisa leva les yeux et remarqua que Yaya n'était pu là. Elle soupira. Tant pis… Elle lui parlera quand elle en aura la chance…

« - Excuse-moi Chiyo, je préfère me promener seule ce matin. »

Cette dernière sembla surprise et déçue à la première vue, mais elle hocha finalement la tête. Nagisa la remercia avant d'aller dans les bois. Elle avait envie d'aller à un endroit en particulier. À un endroit qui lui était chère… Quand elle y arriva, elle posa sa main sur un tronc d'arbre. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel arbre... C'était devant cet arbre qu'elle et Shizuma s'étaient vues pour la première fois. Elle s'en souvint très bien. Elle avait été tellement fascinée par la beauté de celle-ci qu'elle n'avait même pas été capable de faire le moindre geste quand celle-ci s'était approchée d'elle pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Nagisa sourit tout bêtement en ayant ces pensées. Jamais elle n'oubliera cette rencontre qui avait complétement changée sa vie...

Jamais…

« - Nagisa… »

La fille aux cheveux rouges sursauta, reconnaissant le son de la voix. C'était _sa_ voix. Peu importe combien de fois elle l'entendait, le ton doux de sa voix était toujours aussi sublime. Nagisa se retourna alors; son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Peu importe combien de fois elle la voyait, elle la trouvait toujours aussi resplendissante avec ses longs cheveux gris attachés en queue de cheval et avec ses profonds yeux jaunes.

« - Shi… Shizuma-sama… »

Celle-ci lui sourit avant de s'avancer à pas lents. Chaque fois qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas, chaque fois que le cœur de Nagisa se mettait à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Shizuma s'arrêta à quelques petits centimètres d'elle. Elles s'observèrent dans les yeux, tandis que la fille aux cheveux gris avait toujours son sourire indéchiffrable sur le visage que Nagisa ne pouvait qualifier d'autre que de magnifique. Shizuma prit soudainement le bras de la jeune fille et l'attira sans mot contre elle. Ses bras entourèrent fermement sa taille, tandis que Nagisa agrippa le tissu de sa robe à l'endroit de son épaule. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait tellement rapidement qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser.

Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras…

Elle sentit aussitôt le souffle chaud de Shizuma lui chatouiller le creux de l'oreille.

« - Nagisa, chuchota-t-elle de nouveau. »

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille. Ses joues prirent un teint rougeâtre quand Shizuma empoigna son menton avec une de ses mains pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient, chaque fois que Nagisa en était absorbée. La fille aux cheveux gris approcha son visage du siens. Tranquillement. Elle allait… l'embrasser… ? Nagisa agrippa alors plus fortement son épaule. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait _vraiment_ qu'elle l'embrasse. Quand Shizuma allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, celle-ci la poussa soudainement avec une expression horrifiée.

Nagisa, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, tomba sur le derrière.

Les yeux de la fille aux cheveux gris exprimaient une telle tristesse…

« - Shizuma… ? »

Celle-ci serra les poings tellement forts qu'ils se mirent à trembler; elle baissa la tête.

« - Tu peux me laisser seule… Nagisa ? »

Sa voix était enrouillée… Était-ce de sa faute si elle se comportait ainsi ? La fille aux cheveux rouges s'exécuta tout de même; elle se leva, le cœur en miettes. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ça la blessait. Terriblement. Elle s'excusa pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et partit en courant. Shizuma se comportait si bizarrement depuis _ce jour_. Depuis _ce jour_ où elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle l'aimait vraiment… Peut-être que Kaori occupait toujours son cœur malgré tout… ? Elle se souvint des paroles de Miyuki; elle lui avait déjà dit que c'était impossible qu'une personne réussisse à lui faire oublier Kaori…

Nagisa courrait sans relâche jusqu'à sa chambre où elle se jeta sur son lit. Elle se mit à pleurer sur son oreiller. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Shizuma… Elle ne la comprenait tout simplement pas.

La seule chose qu'elle comprenait c'était que son comportement lui faisait mal au cœur.

« - Nagisa-chan… ? »

La voix de Tamao.

Elle sentit la main de celle-ci lui caresser gentiment la tête.

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras, et enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine.

Elle serra les poings.

Elle _devait _parler à Shizuma pour connaitre la vérité à son sujet…

* * *

><p><strong>Commentaire, commentaire et commentaire ! Je les apprécie ! ;D<strong>

**Encore pardon si je fais précipiter les choses… x)**


End file.
